Harry Potter and the Mirrior of Destiny
by RobynRavenclaw
Summary: Harry is going into his fifth year of Hogwarts, and has a strange dream. Only part one. There will be more to come.


Harry Potter and the Mirror of Destiny

Author's Note: The two girls are based upon real people, one happening to be me, and the other happening to be my best friend, Aimee.

****

Chapter 1: The Dream

Creeeeeaaaakkkkk! Harry Potter swiftly turned his head, looking down the long hallway toward Dudley's room, where he had heard the door open. Pausing a few seconds, and hearing the door shut again, Harry turned his attention back to his homework. 

Harry Potter, unlike most kids, hated the summer holidays and always disliked coming home, if you could even call it that. He lived with his dreadful Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon, and his obese cousin, Dudley. Aunt Petunia was his mother, Lily Potter's, sister. Although Petunia tried to pretend like Lily never existed, it was kind of hard with Lily's son living under her roof. That's why Petunia tried to pretend that Harry didn't exist. If Harry wasn't there, there was no proof that Lily ever existed, but unfortunately for Petunia, Harry was now fifteen, and knew quite a bit of magic. 

Harry loved school more than anything else. He loved his classes, well, most of them. He loved having a godfather to look after him and to care for him. But what he loved most about his life were his friends. 

Before Harry's eleventh birthday, before Harry had known about being a wizard, Dudley had never allowed anyone to be Harry's friends. Once he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he gained tons of friends, including two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the best friends a guy could have. They stuck by him no matter what he did, whether it was playing a childish prank on Draco Malfoy or endangering their own lives. Ron shared the same boyish characteristics, free-spirited, fun-loving. Hermione, although she was a girl, helped Harry with homework and listened to everything. Fun loving and thrill seeking, but still studious, Hermione made a well all around best friend. Oh how he missed them both!

Harry sighed as he put down his quill. He'd finished his essay (Blast-ended skrewts are very lovely but deadly creatures. Explain). Forced to do his homework in the dead of night, Harry was certain that it was way after midnight. Also sure that he had dark circles under his eyes, Harry plopped into his small bed. Taking off his black circular glasses and laying them on his bedside table, Harry felt comfortable. Eyelids drooping over his bright green eyes, he adjusted his old, worn out, cotton pillow and he immediately fell fast asleep. 

He had a strange dream. He was in Hogwarts, The Great Hall to be exact. It looked relatively normal. The house tables were all there, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The teacher's table was still there too. The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was there too, although he couldn't tell exactly who it was. There was also something else different; two new girls sat at the Ravenclaw table. One was rather small for her age. Her auburn hair, which was held back by a blue headband, graced her shoulders, and her brown eyes, which reminded Harry of pools of water, added the perfect touch to her look. The other girl was rather tall. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and bangs that were parted in the middle. Thin-rimmed oval glasses framed sparkling crystal blue eyes and freckles danced across her nose and down onto her cheeks. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Just something about her dazzled him. Maybe it was her beautiful smile, or the way she look when she laughed. Suddenly the whole dream faded away. 

Waking from his dream feeling somewhat dazed, Harry realized that it was morning. Smelling banana-bread muffins baking in the oven, Harry remembered how hungry he was, as he hadn't had any supper the night before. That's when he heard Aunt Petunia scream, "HARRY!"

She was very angry, and Harry knew what she was like when she became mad. She could clear out an entire building of people when she got like that. Only, those people didn't have to listen to her constant nagging. Harry figured that he'd better high tail it downstairs before she got out her old frying pan. Harry had gotten a few concussions from that pan. 

Dashing down the stairs as fast as he could, which was approximately 10 seconds (what wonders Quidditch could do to you physically), he made a flying leap into his rickety old chair at the end of the Dursley's polished, oak wood, finished table. Collapsing from his added weight or maybe just out of old age, the chair crashed to the floor in a cloud of dust and wood splinters. 

"Whathave **you done**?!" Aunt Petunia screeched, turning around to face Harry sitting right in the middle of the heap.

"I d-didn't m-m-mean to," Harry stuttered, glancing up at Aunt Petunia, who had turned a deep shade of red.

Aunt Petunia looked like she would be ready to blow up any minute. Suddenly, something dawned on her. She immediately flushed back to her normal pale peach as if she had remembered something.

"The strangest thing happened this morning," she started, turning back to the oven to take out the banana-bread muffins, which had burnt. "An owl flew right through the window this morning. It dropped this," she held up a letter, "On my head!"

Jumping up out of the mess, Harry snatched the letter from her bony, weak grasp. He raced into his room, exploding with excitement. Pulling the door open, running in, and slamming it closed again, Harry plopped down on his bed. He ripped the envelope in the excitement of opening it. He began to read: 

Dear Mister Harry Potter,

As you know, a new year at Hogwarts is about to begin. This year shall be somewhat different than last year. Quidditch is back on, so I do hope that you enjoy yourself. Enclosed in this envelope is a list of supplies for fifth years. I would like to congratulate you for becoming a Gryffindor prefect. Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley are also prefects. I hope your year will be full of surprises!

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

"Me? A prefect?" Harry thought, excitement rapidly building up inside him. "Wow! I can't believe it!" He thought of something as an afterthought, although he certainly hadn't meant to because there was much more to being a prefect than that. "I get to use that cool prefects' bathroom!"

In all of his excitement, Harry forgot to look at his list of supplies. Looking inside the envelope and seeing not even of a trace of the list, Harry began to frantically look everywhere for the list. Searching under the bed just gave him a mouth full of dust bunnies that had been growing for goodness knows how long. Gagging and choking on dust bunnies, Harry spied the parchment roll lying on the floor. Snatching the parchment up off of the floor, Harry read what he would need to buy in Diagon Alley. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fifth Year Student List

Fifth Year Students will require:

"Transfiguration for Dummies" by Faith Change

"World Potions" by Sylvia Stirr 

"Creatures of the Unknown" by Wolfgang Canius

"The Depths of the Crystal Ball" by Melvin Prophet 

"Charming Anything" by Veronica Force

"Dark Wizards, Who Needs 'em?" by Jamie Tremble

"Just the Facts, Maim" by Willie Makit

Harry couldn't wait to get back to school. Looking at his calendar, which was actually from four years ago, but still showed the days pretty well, Harry realized that he hadn't realized what day it was. It was August 25th! There were only six days until he left for the train at King's Cross-Station. He needed to get to Diagon Alley, and fast!

Writing an emergency letter that need to be immediately sent to Ron, Harry rattled Hedwig's cage. Earning himself a spiteful glare, Harry tied the letter around Hedwig's outstretched leg. Hedwig hooted unhappily, as if saying "I never get any respect around here." Swooping out of Harry's open window upon Harry's order, Hedwig soared off into the morning air. 


End file.
